bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Onua
Onua war einer der sechs Toa Mata und verwandelte sich nach dem Sieg über die Bohrok in einen Toa Nuva. Er beschützte auf Mata Nui die Region Onu-Wahi und auf Metru Nui Onu-Metru. Er trägt die Große Kanohi Pakari, die Maske der Stärke. Biographie Als Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|left|150px|Der CodrexOnua wurde vor 100.000 Jahren von Artakha als ein Mitglied der Toa Mata erschaffen. Seine Toa-Brüder, Lewa, Pohatu, Tahu, Kopaka und Gali wurden zusammen mit ihm von Hydraxon trainiert. Eine ihrer Aufgaben war, Masken zu suchen. Hydraxon versteckte ihre Masken und sie mussten sie wiederbekommen. Sie fragten sich wozu das gut sein sollte, trainierten aber. Niemand wollte den anderen um Hilfe beten, doch sie bemerkten, dass sie Hilfe brauchten und arbeiteten schließlich zusammen. Nachdem sie ihr Training absolviert hatten lebten sie in Karda Nui und bekämpften Rahi um die Av-Matoraner zu beschützen. Als sie dies getan hatten tauchten die Avohkah. Als die Avohkah besiegt waren wurden er, Lewa, Pohatu und Gali von Tahu und Kopaka in den Codrex geführt und stiegen in Toa-Kanister. Dort schliefen sie mehrere Tausend Jahre, bis zur Großen Katastrophe, dann kam ein Hilferuf von Metru Nui, dem sie folgten. Sie wurden durch Katapulte abgeschossen, landeten doch durch einen Fehler nicht in Metru sondern Mata Nui. Mata Nui Ankunft thumb|left|150px|Onua beim Graben.Nachdem die Toa Metru mit den Matoranern nach Mata Nui gingen versteckten sie sechs Toa-Steine. Ein Jahr später griff Teridax an indem er die Rahi der Insel infizierte. Die Turaga sandten Takua aus, die versteckten Toa-Steine wieder zu finden und nach Kini-Nui zu bringen, dies tat er und dadurch wurden die Toa Mata nach Mata Nui gerufen. Sie waren im Meer zerfallen und bauten sich wieder auf. Danach grub er sich Tunnel und landete schließlich in einer großen Kammer in Onu-Koro. Dort traf er Onepu, der ganz aufgeregt über die Ankunft des Toa war. Er führte ihn zu Turaga Whenua, der ihm von den anderen Fünf Toa, einem Makoki-Stein und den Großen Masken erzählte. Daraufhin ging Onua, um die anderen Toa und die Masken zu finden. Die Suche nach den Masken thumb|150px|Toa Kaita AkamaiOnua fand schon bald seine anderen Toa-Brüder und sie beschlossen sich aufzuteilen um nach den Masken zu suchen. Onua rettete Lewa vor einem Muaka und davor infiziert zu werden. Schließlich hatten alle Toa ihre Masken gefunden und trafen sich bei Kini-Nui. Dort fanden sie Statuen, die so ähnlich aussahen wie sie, jedoch keine Masken trugen. Die Toa steckten eine Maske nach der anderen auf die Köpfe der Statuen und bekamen wenig später die goldenen Masken. Danach gingen sie in das Versteck von Makuta. In Mangaia begegneten sie den Manas und begannen sie zu bekämpfen, sie bemerkten, dass sie zusammenarbeiten mussten um das zu schaffen und er formte sich mit Tahu und Pohatu in Toa Kaita Akamai. Sie besiegten die Manas und entfusionierten sich wieder, konnten sich aber nicht lange ausruhen, denn sie wurden von Schatten-Toa angegriffen, die sie mit vereinten Kräften besiegten. Danach gingen sie an die Oberfläche zurück. Angriff der Bohrok Die Toa waren wieder an der Oberfläche, doch unter ihnen erwachten tausende von Bohrok. Als sie in Ta-Wahi ankamen sahen sie einen Schwarm Pahrak und Kohrak vor der Stadt und bekämpften diese, als sie besiegt waren erklärte ihnen Turaga Vakama wer sie waren, und dass es noch vier weitere Schwärme gäbe und dass sie von jedem Schwarm alle acht Krana bekommen mussten. So teilten sich die Toa auf, damit jeder sein Koro überblicken konnte. thumb|left|150px|Die Toa Kämpfen gegen die Bahrag Als Onua in Onu-Koro ankam fand er einen Schwarm Nuhvok, die die Kammer, in der er sich befand zum einstruz bringen wollten, indem sie löcher in die Wände bohrten. Onua besiegte sie jedoch mit einem Trick, woraufhin sie verschwanden. Onua redete kurz mit Turaga Whenua, als sie auf einmal von einer Flutwelle weggespült wurden. Onua konnte sich noch an einem Balken festhalten und ging dann um die anderen Toa zu suchen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, bemerkten sie, dass Lewa nicht da war. Onua ging nach Le-Wahi um den Toa der Luft zu suchen, er fand ihn auch. Lewa war von den Bohrok infiziert worden und kämpfte mit sich um Onua nicht anzugreifen. Onua redete mit ihm und erklärte ihm, dass er den Krana abnehmen müsse, was auch klappte, danach gingen die beiden zurück zu den anderen Toa. Als sie wieder vereint waren erzählten Tahu und Kopaka von einem Eingang, von dem aus die Bohrok von unter der Erde kamen. Die Toa benutzten die Krana jedes schwarmes um den Tunnel zu öffnen. Unten angekommen fanden sie sechs Exo-Toa und stiegen hinein. Schon bald fanden sie die Bahrag. Sie bemerkten, dass sie durch die Exo-Toa keinen Zugriff mehr auf ihre Elementarkräfte hatten, und zogen sie aus. Dann sperrten sie die Bahrag in Protodermis ein und fielen in ein Meer aus flüssiger Protodermis. Dort verwandelten sie sich in die Toa Nuva. Als Toa Nuva Mata Nui Bohrok-Kal Saga thumb|190px|Onua als Toa NuvaNachdem die Bahrag besiegt waren erwachten die Bohrok-Kal die exta dafür gemacht wurden um die Bahrag wieder zu befreien. In jedem Wahi erschien zu dieser Zeit ein Nuva-Symbol, welches die Kraft der Toa Nuva beinhaltete. Die Bohrok-Kal schafften es sehr schnell alle Nuva-Symbole zu stehlen. Onua redete mit Turaga Whenua, der ihm von den Kanohi-Nuva erzählte, die auf der Insel waren. Er musste sie finden. Auf seiner Suche nach den Kanohi-Nuva geriet er an einen Manas. Als sie alle ihre Masken hatten und die Bohrok-Kal konfroniterten, erzählten diese ihnen, dass sie schon wussten wo die Bahrag versteckt waren. Die Toa gingen schnell zu dem Tunnel-Eingang zu den Bohrok-Nestern und sahen, dass die Steine, die den Eingang versperrten, weggeschmolzen waren. Lewa wurde vorrausgeschickt um zu erkunden was unten vor sich ging. Als er wiederkam erzählte er seinen Toa-Brüdern, dass die Bohrok-Kal die Exo-Toa zerstört hatten. Danach gingen alle Toa Nuva nach unten, indem sie die Kraft der Miru benutzten. Schließlich erzählte Tahu den anderen von der Kanohi Vahi, die er von Vakama bekommen hatte und setzte sie ein, wodurch die Bohrok-Kal langsamer wurden. Die Toa wollten gerade die Nuva-Symbole holen, als sich die Krana-Kal der Bohrok-Kal veränderten und sich ein Schutzschild um sie herum bildete. Die einzige Chance der Toa war nun ihre Kräfte auf die Symbole zu übertragen, wodurch die Bohrok-Kal so viel Kraft bekamen, dass sie diese nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten und zerstört wurden. Die Maske des Lichts thumb|left|130px|Onua und Pohatu in Onu-KoroNachdem die Maske des Lichts gefunden wurde, kam Pohatu nach Onu-Koro um die Nachricht zu verkünden. Plötzlich tauchte Takua in Onu-Koro auf. Er erzählte, davon dass er und Jaller getrennt worden wären, da sie von den Rahkshi angegriffen wurden. Als Pohatu und Onua fragten wer die Rahkshi waren tauchten sie auch schon auf. Onua war sauer, dass sie Onu-Koro zerstörten und griff Vorahk an. Dieser entzog ihm die Kraft und lies Onua fast bewusstlos zurück. Als er seine Kräfte zurückerlangte ging er zu Pohatu. Er sorgte dafür, dass die Decke von Onu-Koro einstürzte und ging mit Pohatu weg. Sie wurden verschüttet und von Kopaka gerettet. Danach gingen die drei nach Kini-Nui und trafen sich mit den anderen Toa. Dort bekämpften sie die Rahkshi, und Takua verwandelte sich in Takanuva. Später gingen alle in das Versteck von Makuta und dieser wurde besiegt. Danach gingen alle zurück nach Metru Nui. Auf Voya Nui thumb|150px|Mount ValmaiAls die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen und besiegt. Zaktan ordnete an, dass man ihre Masken und Waffen nahm und in den Mount Valmai wirft, doch der Vulkan brach aus, bevor die Masken und Waffen dort hinenigeworfen werden konnten. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Arthaka thumb|left|150px|BotarAuf Metru Nui mussten sie die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis aus dem großen Tempel stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen, um dies zu tun benutzten sie die Kraft der Kanohi Kakama und brachten ihre Moleküle zum vibrieren, danach rannten sie so schnell in den Tempel, dass die Wachen sie nicht sehen konnten. Der erste Punkt auf der Liste war es die Bahrag wieder zu befreien. Also gingen die Toa Nuva in die Bohrok-Nester, zuerst scheuten sie sich die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, doch Onua tat es schließlich. Danach mussten sie den Stab von Artakha zurückholen. Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Dann gingen Pohatu und Onua auf die Mission das Herz der Visorak zu finden, was sie auch taten. Danach wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia teleportiert und sahen wie der Stab das Universum reparierte. Bald kam ein Matoraner zu ihnen und sagte, dass sie jetzt nach Artakha kommen könnten. Dort bekamen sie ihre neue Anpassungsrüstung und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Als Toa Mistika In Karda Nui Ankunft Die Toa Nuva kamen in Karda Nui an und trafen dort auf die dort lebenden Av-Matoraner und einige Makuta. Als sie von Matoros Tod durch die Rettung von Mata Nui erfuhren, wurde ihnen jedoch klar, dass sich vermutlich auch die Kanohi Ignika im Sumpf befand, und die Toa Nuva beschlossen sich zu trennen. Doch während Tahu, Onua und Gali sich in Richtung Sumpf begaben, um dort nach der Ignika zu suchen, erschuf sich diese dort gerade einen eigenen, Toa-ähnlichen Körper, und schloss sich in gewisser Weise Kopaka, Pohatu und Lewa an. Diese machten sich dann auf die Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen, und nachdem sie drei der sechs hatten, folgten sie den anderen drei Toa in den Sumpf. Sumpf der Geheimnisse Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen left|205pxDas Team der Toa Mistika kam im Sumpf an und begenete dort gleich den Makuta. Sie entschieden sich aufzuteilen um nach der Kanohi Ignika zu suchen. Onua begenete einem Nui-Kopen, den er in das Sumpfwasser stieß, dieser begann zu mutieren, wodurch er bemerkte, dass irgendetwas in dem Wasser war. Wie auch immer suchte er weiter nach der Maske des Lebens, fand aber stattdessen nur Makuta Bitil und ein paar Duplikate. Sie begannen zu kämpfen und Onua wurde von Bitil´s Nynrah-Geist-Blaster getroffen. Dieser machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. Als sich Onua wieder bewegen konnte gelang ihm die Flucht. Er fand Gali mit Gorast kämpfen und half ihr zu entkommen. Die beiden flogen zu Tahu, der gerade mit Krika kämpfte. Die anderen Makuta kamen schon bald hinterher, doch Chirox stürzte in den Sumpf, was den Toa Zeit gab zu flüchten. Sie wurden von einem Matoraner weggeführt, der ihnen von dne Schlüsselsteinen erzählte und ihnen sogleich einen gab. Dann verwandelte sich der Av-Matoraner in einen Bohrok. Die Toa beschlossen daraufhin in das Versteck der Makuta einzubrechen. Dazu benutzten sie ihre zusätzlichen Nuva-Kräfte im ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten. Aber die Makuta durchschauten den Plan und girffen die Toa an. Onua grub einen Tunnel, durch den die Toa fliehen konnten. Tahu bemerkte aber, dass die Makuta wahrscheinlich am Codrex auf sie warten würden, woraufhin Onua umkehrte, zurück zum Versteck der Makuta, wo sie den Schlüsselstein holten. Sie hatten nun alle Schlüsselsteine und stellten sich den Makuta. Doch es tauchten noch Chirox, Vamprah, Mutran, Antroz und Icarax auf. thumb|150px|right|Takanuva trifft sich mit Onua und den anderen Toa Nuva und Toa Ignika im Sumpf Die Toa Nuva bekamen auch verstärkung. Später kämpfte der auf einmal aufgetauchte Takanuva zusammen mit dem Toa Nuva in einem großen Kampf gegen die Makuta, und kurz darauf zeigte Tahu ihm die zusammengesetzten Schlüsselsteine. Gerade als Takanuva die Inschrift las, informierte ein Wesen namens Toa Ignika, das die Maske des Lebens trug, ein Verbündeter der Nuva war und das gerade sprechen gelernt hatte, sie über den "Countdown" der Maske des Lebens. Dann erzählte Takanuva ihnen noch vom Energiesturm, der über Karda Nui hereinbrechen würde, wenn man Mata Nui erweckte, was ja seine Aufgabe vom Orden von Mata Nui gewesen war. Doch schon bald gab es wieder Kampf. Während die Toa mit den Makuta kämpften und ihnen immer wieder auswichen, befolgten die acht Helden Anweisungen, die sie auf einer uralten Steintafel gefunden hatten, um in die riesige metallene Codrex-Kugel zu gelangen. Sie platzierten mehrere Schlüsselsteine über dem Kraftfeld, das gerade lange genug ausfällt, um ihnen Zutritt zu dem langen Eingangstunnel des Codrex zu gewähren. Im inneren spielte Onua an einigen Hebeln herum, wodurch sich die Plattform nach unten bewegte und sie die drei Powerflieger fanden. Antroz, der ihnen hinterhergeschlichten war stahl den Jetrax T6 und Pohatu und Lewa nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Onua, Gali, Tahu und Toa Ignika blieben im Codrex zurük. Dort ueberredeten sie Toa Ignika sich zu opfern um Mata Nui zu erwecken, zuerst wollte er es nicht, doch dann tat er es doch. Mata Nui wurde erweckt und die drei Toa Nuva flohen aus dem Codrex, als der Sturm begann. Sie wurden von ihren Freunden auf den Powerfliegern mitgenommen und kehrten nach Metru Nui zurük. Metru Nui Ankunft thumb|150pxAls die Toa Nuva in Metru Nui ankamen, wurden sie von den Bewohnern begruesst und er fand eine Siegesfeier statt. Turaga Dume hielt eine Rede und ehrte alle Toa, die im Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft von Makuta ihr Leben gaben. Dann tauchte eine kalte Briese auf und die Sterne formten sich zu der Kanohi Kraahkan. Dann sprach Teridax zu ihnen, er sei der Boden auf dem sie ständen, und die Luft die sie atmeten. Teridax´ Herrschaft Bald danach wurde Metru Nui von Rahkshi angegriffen. Onua, die anderen Toa Nuva, die Matoraner und Turaga versteckten sich in den Archiven und die Turaga trafen dort Krahka, der ihnen von einem Tunnel erzählte. Dieser brachte sie an die Bucht und dort stahlen sie ein Boot. Mit diesem gingen sie nach Stelt und trafen Trinuma. Dieser erzählte ihnen von der Zerstörung auf Daxia. Takanuva und Pohatu gingen dort hin. Onua ging in das zerstörte reich von Karzahni, wo er eine Gruppe von Exo-Toa fand, welche Tahu und ein paar andere nach Metru Nui bringen sollte. Doch Onua fegte die Exo-Toa in einen Abgrund, indem er einen Erdritz erzeugte. Er sagte, dass Teridax die Rahkshi als sein "Augen" benutzt und die letzte Protodermisquelle auf Daxia ist. Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.Jetzt lebt er auf Spherus Magna. Maske und Waffen Als Onua von Artakha geschaffen wurde, wurde er mit Klauen ausgestattet, mit denen er sich tief in die Erde graben konnte. Außerdem erhielt er von Artakha die große Kanohi Pakari, die Maske der Stärke. Nachdem er und die anderen Toa Mata es geschafft hatten die Bahrag zu bezwingen fielen sie in Energiegeladene Protodermis und verwandelten sich in Toa Nuva. Onua´s Klauen wurden dadurch zu Erdbrechern, bzw. Raupenketten. Auch seine Kanohi verwandelte sich, sie war nun eine Pakari Nuva, die ihre Kraft mit anderen Toa-Nuva teilen kann. Als Onua nach Artakha zurückkehrte bekam er dort seine Anpassungsrüstung. Mit dieser passte er sich der Umgebung an und bekam einen Nynrah Geistblaster und Flügel. Seine Kanohi Nuva blieb ihm erhalten. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|150px|und Mistika-Formthumb|left|150px|Onua in seiner Mata-Formthumb|left|150px|Nuva-Form *Toa Mata Onua wurde 2001 als eines der Kanister Sets verkauft. Sein Set enthielt 30 Teile. Er hatte, wie alle Toa Mata eine Funktion, durch die er seine Arme bewegen konnte. Sein Kopf war allerdings anders angebracht, als die der anderen Toa Mata. Man konnte ihn zusammen mit Tahu und Pohatu zu einem Toa Kaita verbauen. Auf den Deckel seiner Dose konnte man seine Maske stecken. *Toa Nuva Onua wurde 2002/2003 verkauft. Dieses mal bestand das Set aus 41 Teilen. Seine Arm-Funktion wurde beibehalten, jedoch konnte man eines der beiden Zahnräder entfernen, und so am Rücken anbringen, dass es die Funktion stoppte. Dann konnte man den Arm mit einem anderen Stecker wieder festmachen. Seine Erdbrecher konnten an seinen Füßen als Raupenketten angebracht werden. *Toa Mistika Onua wurde Sommer 2008 verkauft. Mit seiner Anpassungsrüstung hatte das Set 62 Teile. Die Arm-Funktion war völlig verschwunden und er hatte als Waffe "nur" einen Nynrah-Geist-Blaster und einen an der Schulter montierten Schild. An seinem Rücken konnte man Av- bzw. Schatten-Matoraner befestigen, allerdings wurde auf der Packung nur gezeigt, dass man ihn mit Photok verbinden konnte. Mit Gali und Tahu konnte man ihn zu Trinuma kombinieren. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Magazin 1: Die Ankunft der Toa *Magazin 2: Triumph der Toa *Magazin 3: Attacke der Bohrok *Magazin 4: Das Ende der Toa? *Magazin 5: Angriff der Bohrok-Kal *Magazin 6: Entscheidung auf Mata Nui *Magazin 7: Die Rahkshi sind los *Magazin 20: Die Maske des Lichts (Teil 1) *Magazin 21: Die Maske des Lichts (Teil 2) *Magazin 32: Der Sumpf der Schatten *Magazin 33: Endspiel *Magazin 34: Mata Nui erwacht! *Bionicle Die Maske des Lichts *Takanuva's Blog *Toa Nuva Blog *Reign of Shadows *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Toa Nuva Mini CDs *Bohrok-Kal Mini CDs *The Official Guide to Bionicle *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated Kategorie:Toa Mata/Nuva Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Onu Kategorie:Toa